Trailers have been used for centuries. Covered wagons, perhaps a more modern form of trailers given the history, provided covered living space during travel. More recent times have rendered the “pop-up” or “fold-out” vehicle pulled trailer in which the trailer has a couple positions, a compacted travel position and an expanded use position. Each of these trailers is part of a long existing desire for expandable covered living space presented in a trailer form.
Co-extensive with the modern development of trailers has been the development of renewable and non-renewable energy sources. Early on, fuel consumption was relatively low and concern about over use was not prevalent. As fuel consumption rose and expense of fuel reached new levels, society became interested in being more energy efficient. This trend expanded into an awareness of the need to protect the environment from wasteful uses of fuel. Trailers large in travel profile are at odds with fuel efficiency. In addition, large trailers are difficult to store and transport.